hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019–20 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season (Olo72)
The '''2019-20 Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone season '''was the most active since the start of reliable satellite coverage in 1967, with 19 named storms including one named tropical depression. Activity lasted from mid-November, when Moderate Tropical Storm Ambali formed, until mid-April when Tropical Depression 23 became a remnant low. It officially began on November 15, 2019, and ended on April 30, 2020, with the exception for Mauritius and the Seychelles, for which it ended on May 15, 2020. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical and subtropical cyclones form in the basin, which is west of 90°E and south of the Equator. Tropical and subtropical cyclones in this basin were monitored by the Regional Specialised Meteorological Centre in Réunion, though the Joint Typhoon Warning Center issued unofficial advisories. Nineteen moderate tropical storms in total developed or existed within the bounds of the basin, very above the average of ten. Most systems during the season remained strong, with eleven storms reaching at least tropical cyclone strength with winds of 120 km/h (75 mph), compared to the average of five. the season featured Cyclone Jeruto, which became the strongest tropical cyclone on record in the basin in terms of 10-minute sustained winds at 295 km/h (185 mph). Season outlook On November 4, the Mauritius Meteorological Services (MMS) released their summer 2019–20 outlook. It is expected that twelve to fifteen cyclones will form in the Southwest Indian Ocean throughout the season from November through the first half of May. MMS also indicated that the region of Diego Garcia would be a center of focus for cyclone formation. Season summary ImageSize = width:799 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:11/01/2005 till:06/01/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:11/01/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:ZD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Zone_of_Disturbed_Weather/Tropical_Disturbance id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression/Subtropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/2005 till:11/14/2005 color:TC text:"Ambali" from:11/12/2005 till:11/17/2005 color:ST text:"Belna" from:11/29/2005 till:12/06/2005 color:TC text:"Calvinia" from:12/01/2005 till:12/10/2005 color:TC text:"Diane" from:12/03/2005 till:12/07/2005 color:TC text:"Esani" from:12/11/2005 till:12/15/2005 color:TD text:"06" from:12/14/2005 till:12/27/2005 color:VI text:"Francisco" from:12/22/2005 till:12/23/2005 color:TD text:"08" barset:break from:01/03/2006 till:01/11/2006 color:IT text:"Gabekile" from:01/20/2006 till:01/26/2006 color:ST text:"Herold" from:01/20/2006 till:02/01/2006 color:TC text:"Irondro" from:02/16/2006 till:02/24/2006 color:VI text:"Jeruto" from:02/18/2006 till:02/27/2006 color:IT text:"Kundai" from:02/28/2006 till:03/04/2006 color:ST text:"Lisebo" from:03/02/2006 till:03/05/2006 color:TC text:"Michel" from:03/02/2006 till:03/05/2006 color:TD text:"16" barset:break from:03/13/2006 till:03/17/2006 color:TC text:"Nousra" from:03/16/2006 till:03/24/2006 color:ST text:"Olivier" from:03/24/2006 till:03/30/2006 color:TS text:"Pokera" from:04/05/2006 till:04/09/2006 color:IT text:"Quincy" from:04/04/2006 till:04/22/2006 color:IT text:"Rebaone" from:04/20/2006 till:04/26/2006 color:IT text:"Salama" from:05/07/2006 till:05/10/2006 color:TD text:"23" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:11/01/2005 till:12/01/2005 text:November from:12/01/2005 till:01/01/2006 text:December from:01/01/2006 till:02/01/2006 text:January from:02/01/2006 till:03/01/2006 text:February from:03/01/2006 till:04/01/2006 text:March from:04/01/2006 till:05/01/2006 text:April from:05/01/2006 till:06/01/2006 text:May TextData = pos:(525,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(672,23) text:"scales)" Storms Moderate Tropical Storm Ambali On November 6, a tropical depression formed to the south of Diego García. The system tracked west-southwestward, organizing slowly over marginally waters of 27-28 degrees Celsius and moderate wind shear. On November 11, the tropical depression began to weaken, after encountering unfavorable conditions. On November 14, the system became a remnant and dissipated.. Severe Tropical Storm Belna A tropical depression began as an area of persistent convection south of Diego García. The JTWC began issuing products on the storm on November 12, over subsequent hours, the system developed a central region of convection with incipient rainbands, Météo-France classified the system as a tropical disturbance. Though upper-level atmospheric conditions were rather conducive for continued strengthening, factors including decreasing convergence and marginally sustainable sea surface temperatures inhibited tropical development. The storm began to slowly weaken mid on November During its weakening phase, the depression became elongated and its circulation center became exposed from the rest of the convection,and at 12.00 UTC that day Météo-France reclassified the storm as a tropical disturbance. In an area no longer sufficient to support strengthening, the disturbance gradually diffused, and six hours later, Météo-France issued their last advisory on the system. Tropical Cyclone Calvinia On November 26, a tropical depression formed well west of Indonesia.The system continued to track generally west-southwestward into more favorable conditions for the next few hours, before strengthening into Moderate Tropical Storm Calvinia two days later.On December 3 at 12:00 UTC, Calvinia strengthened into an intense tropical cyclone, with maximum 10-minute sustained winds of 90 knots (165 km/h; 105 mph), however, due to cooler sea temperatures and high shear, Calvinia continued to weaken,advisories were discontinued later in December 5. Tropical Cyclone Diane Diane entered the South-West Indian Ocean basin as a disturbance from the Indonesian region on the start of December, where it was previously monitored by the Bureau of Meteorology's office in Jakarta. The storm tracked generally southwest, maintaining intensity with some fluctuations. Early on December 5, Diane began to intensify steadily, turning to the west as a subtropical ridge built in to the south of the system.On December 6, Diane attained hurricane-force (74 mph or 118 km/h) winds. As northwesterly wind shear began to affect the system, its appearance began to deteriorate and its convection lessened. Diane had again intensity fluctuations as it rapidly deteriorated, transitioning to a post-tropical depression shortly thereafter. Moderate Tropical Storm Esani Tropical Disturbance 06 Intense Tropical Cyclone Francisco Tropical Depression 08 Intense Tropical Cyclone Gabekile Severe Tropical Storm Herold Tropical Cyclone Irondro Very Intense Tropical Cyclone Jeruto Intense Tropical Cyclone Kundai Severe Tropical Storm Lisebo Moderate Tropical Storm Michel-Dahlia Tropical Disturbance 16 Subtropical Storm Nousra Severe Tropical Storm Olivier Very Intense Tropical Cyclone Pokera Intense Tropical Cyclone Quincy Intense Tropical Cyclone Rebaone-Kenanga Intense Tropical Cyclone Salama Tropical Depression 23 Storm names Within the South-West Indian Ocean, tropical depressions and subtropical depressions that are judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph) by the Regional Specialized Meteorological Center on La Réunion Island, France (RSMC La Réunion) are usually assigned a name. However, it is the Sub-Regional Tropical Cyclone Advisory Centers in Mauritius and Madagascar who name the systems. The Sub-Regional Tropical Cyclone Advisory Center in Mauritius names a storm should it intensify into a moderate tropical storm between 55°E and 90°E. If instead a cyclone intensifies into a moderate tropical storm between 30°E and 55°E then the Sub-Regional Tropical Cyclone Advisory Center in Madagascar assigns the appropriate name to the storm. Beginning from the 2019–20 season, name lists within the South-West Indian Ocean will be rotated on a triennial basis. Storm names are only used once, so any storm name used this year will be removed from rotation and replaced with a new name for the 2022–23 season. The unused names are expected to be reused in the list for the 2023–24 season. Season effects under construction Category:Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone seasons Category:Olo72 Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Future Cyclone Seasons